surat untuk Ryoma
by yuanTezuka
Summary: tak mengucapka tak berarti tak merasakan.     mohon baca aza deh, iseng buat ini sambil nunggu jam plg kerja, mudah2an gak ancur2 bgt ya... hehehehehehe


Selalu ada disaat bibir ini terkunci rapat,

Selalu ada disaat hati ini tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan,

Cinta itu tak hanya diucapkan,

Tak mengucapkan cinta,

Bukan berarti tak merasakan cinta,

Surat untuk Ryoma Echizen

Ryo,

Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf. Sama sekali aku gak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu, aku menerimamu karna aku benar-benar sayang. Tidak bisakah kamu melihat itu?

Saat tanpa sengaja aku menemukan secarik foto di lokermu, sosok di dalam foto itu tak asing lagi karena itu aku. Kaget, itu reaksi pertamaku karna aku tidak pernah menyangka kamu menyimpan fotoku yang entah darimana kamu dapatkan.

_Kaulah tujuanku sekarang, cahaya yang selalu ingin aku dapatkan. Aku mencintaimu Kunimitsu Tezuka. Selau._

Taukah kamu, saat membaca tulisan di balik foto itu aku tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah aku perlihatkan kepada siapapun, beban berat yang membuatku menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajahku. Dan senyum itu kembali, semua karena kamu. Ya kata-katamu membuatku tersenyum karena aku pun mencintaimu. Dan aku bahagia karena kamu pun merasakan yang sama.

Ryo,

Ingat saat kita pertama kalinya mengungkapkan perasaan yang kita rasa? Kata-kata yang aku ucapkan saat itu, butuh waktu yang lama untuk merangkainya. Sejak aku tahu kalau kamu merasakan hal yang sama, mataku semakin terpaku padamu. Selalu kamu, tapi aku terlalu takut dan ragu untuk segera mengungkapkan rasa itu. Hingga saat kamu terluka, aku baru menyadari kalau aku harus secepatnya mengatakan semuanya.

"_Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja, jadi dengar Ryoma Echizen… aku mencintaimu"_

Kalimat itu yang aku katakan, dan aku masih ingat reaksimu saat itu. Kamu tundukkan kepalamu sembunyikan wajahmu di balik topi yang kamu kenakan. Mungkin karna itu kamu tidak menyadari kalau aku tersenyum, aku tahu wajahmu memerah.

"_Aku pun mencintaimu Kunimitsu Tezuka"_

Ah, betapa aku senang mendengar kata-katamu hingga kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan kurengkuh tubuh mungilmu ke dalam pelukanku. Kupeluk erat dan saat itu aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi.

Ryo,

Aku tahu dan sadar, akan banyak masalah yang menghampiri seiring dengan janji yang kita ucapkan. Sesuatu yang beda selalu menjadi sorotan. Itu sebabnya aku memintamu untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun mengenai hubungan kita.

"_Tapi kenapa?"_

Pertanyaan yang sudah aku yakini akan kamu ucapkan saat aku memintamu untuk diam. Diam tentang hubungan kita.

Tahukah kamu, alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak mau orang-orang tahu soal hubungan kita adalah kamu. Ya alasan itu adalah kamu, demi kebaikan kamu sendiri.

Ryo,

Kehidupanku di sekolah ini tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, setelahnya aku akan keluar dari sini. Tapi kamu, kamu masih harus ada disini kurang lebih 2 tahun sampai kamu lulus. Aku hanya tidak mau mereka mencemooh kamu dan membuatmu merasakan sakit. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa disaat aku tidak ada di sampingmu untuk melindungimu.

Maaf Ryo,

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal alasan itu karena aku tahu kamu akan bilang kalau kamu baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi maaf Ryo.

Ryo,

Pernahkan kamu sadari kalau aku selalu cemburu, ya aku cemburu dan semua itu karena kamu. Karena aku begitu menyayangimu dan takut kehilanganmu. Aku selalu cemburu dengan mereka, momo, eiji, kaido, inui, fuji bahkan oishi. Aku cemburu dengan mereka semua, karena mereka bisa dengan bebas memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang mereka buat. Karena mereka dengan bebas merangkul pundakmu, mengelus rambutmu, atau berdekatan denganmu. Aku cemburu Ryo, benar-benar cemburu.

Dadaku selalu panas setiap melihatmu berjalan dengan momo, pulang dengan momo, makan siang dengan momo dan terlebih saat momo merangkul pundakmu. Setiap melihat semua itu, darahku selalu mendidih. Mungkin kini kamu tahu kenapa aku selalu menyuruh mereka lari keliling lapangan saat mereka membuat keributan. Sebenarnya bukan keributannya yang aku permasalahkan tapi perlakuan mereka terhadapmu yang membuatku marah. Tapi, saat aku menghukum mereka aku pun ikut menghukummu. Jangan berfikir kalau aku menghukummu dengan alasan yang sama seperti aku menghukum mereka. Aku menghukummu karena tidak ada jalan lain, aku tidak mungkin membedakanmu dan membuat mereka curiga. Maaf Ryo.

"_Aku ragu kalau kamu merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Maaf sebaiknya aku pulang duluan, permisi Tezuka senpai"._

Itu kalimat tadi kemarin sore yang kamu ucapkan, kamu berbalik dan melangkah pergi menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan yang aku teriakan. Setelah itu, kamu terus menghindar. Jangankan mengangkat telepon dariku, balas sms, bahkan aku yang sengaja datang ke rumahmu pun tak mau kamu temui. Di sekolah kamu selalu menghindariku, bahkan saat latihan pun dengan sengaja kamu menjauh dan selalu bersama momo. Padahal aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

Ryo,

Aku tahu mungkin sikapku yang membuatmu ragu akan perasaanku. Tapi harus kamu tahu Ryo, aku benar-benar tulus menyayangimu. Tidak ada hubungan yang spesial antara aku dengan Fuji, sama sekali tidak ada Ryo.

Aku akan membuktikan semuanya padamu Ryo, betapa aku mencintaimu dan hanya kamu. Aku akan membuatmu mengerti kenapa aku menolong Fuji kemarin. Sebelumnya, aku minta kamu jangan mengatakan apa yang akan aku katakan ini kepada orang lain. Hmm… aku tahu kamu bisa menepati janji.

Ryo,

Alasan kenapa kemarin aku mengantar Fuji juga sebelum2nya aku selalu memperhatikan Fuji itu semua bukan karna aku mencintai dia. Tapi itu karena Fuji sakit, ya Fuji sakit. Dibalik semua tingkah lakunya, kejailannya maupun kehebatannya, dia menderita penyakit yang sudah cukup parah. Dia sakit jantung, sejak kecil dia mengalami sakit jantung. Dan hanya aku yang tahu soal penyakitnya, ini yang membuatku perhatian dan selalu berusaha ada di sampingnya karna aku takut penyakitnya kumat.

Ryo,

Aku benar-benar sangat berharap kamu mau mengerti. Jika kamu tidak percaya, kamu boleh tanya semuanya sama Fuji. Ya Ryo, Fuji tahu tentang kita. Fuji tahu kalau kamu adalah orang yang paling berarti untukku. Jangan salah paham, aku tidak pernah mengatakan semuanya pada Fuji, tapi dia tahu sendiri. Mau tau darimana Fuji bisa menebak hubungan kita?

"_Jujurlah Tezuka, kamu mencintai Echizen bukan? Jangan berharap kamu bisa membohongiku, aku tahu dari sorot matamu. Tatapan matamu untuknya berbeda, begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Bahkan tanpa kamu sadari, senyum yang teramat jarang itu hadir saat kamu menatapnya"._

Itu kata-kata yang di ucapkan Fuji padaku, dan aku hanya bisa diam. Dan aku yakin Fuji tahu jawabannya meski aku hanya diam.

Ryo,

Hubungan aku dengan Fuji mungkin memang dekat tapi arti kehadiranmu dengan kehadirannya dalam hidupku berbeda. Dia menjadi teman yang baik, bahkan dia mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan meski tanpa aku ucapkan. Itulah dia. Sedangkan kamu, kehadiranmu memberi warna dalam hidupku. Kamu menghancurkan semua topeng yang selama ini aku kenakan. Senyumanku yang hanya aku tujukkan untukmu, tawaku hanya hadir saat aku bersamamu, apakah itu tidak cukup meyakinkanmu betapa aku mencintaimu?

Ryo,

Tahukah kamu, bakalan banyak orang mati kalau tahu aku kirim surat untukmu? Surat dengan kalimat-kalimat yang begitu panjang. Sangat bukan ciri khas seorang Tezuka, bukankah kamu tahu itu? Oke sekalian aku mau jawab semua pertanyaan yang selalu kamu lontarkan, mudah-mudahan kamu bisa menerima jawaban dariku.

"_Kenapa mukamu selalu kaku, Mitsu?"_

Mukaku memang sudah seperti ini Ryo. Aku di didik untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku. Mungkin karena didikan dan kebiasaan yang membuatku tak bisa berekspresi seperti yang lain.

"_Kenapa kamu jarang tersenyum?"_

Aku memang jarang tersenyum, karena alasan yang sama seperti diatas. Hei.. bukankah kamu tidak boleh protes soal itu. Aku mungkin jarang tersenyum, tapi aku selalu tersenyum saat bersamamu.

"_Kenapa kamu mencintaiku?"_

Aku tidak tahu Ryo, aku dan kamu memang berbeda. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu alasan yang pasti kenapa aku mencintaimu. Yang aku tahu mataku selalu terpaku padamu, dan jantungku selalu berdebar saat melihatmu bahkan hanya membayangkanmu pun aku selalu berdebar. Dan yang pasti, terkadang cinta tidak memerlukan alasan Ryo. Aku mecintaimu, karna hatiku menginginkanmu.

"_Kalau benar mencintaiku kenapa tak pernah lagi aku dengar kalimat itu? Kamu hanya mengucapkan sekali, Mitsu"_

Aku tidak sanggup Ryo, aku tidak sanggup mengatakan kalimat itu setiap saat. Kamu tahu, wajahku akan terlihat sangat memalukan kalau aku katakan itu. Jangan bertanya darimana aku tahu Ryo. Setiap malam aku selalu menatap cermin dan mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu, dan seketika wajahku memerah seperti anak gadis yang sangat pemalu. Bahkan saat ini aku pun memerah Ryo. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir hanya karena aku tak pernah mengucapkannya, aku tak merasakannya.

Ryo,

Semakin lama kata-kataku semakin memalukan, mungkin aku bisa mati karena malu.

Hei.. akhirnya aku melihat senyummu. Jangan malu, aku tahu kamu pasti tersenyum.

Ryo,

Ingatlah satu hal, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku, aku mencintaimu dengan sikapku. Selalu dan selalu mencintaimu, dan aku harap kamu jangan ragu dengan cintaku.

Aku mencintaimu Ryoma Ezhizen

Selalu

From

Kunimitsu Tezuka

P.s

Saat kamu selesai baca surat ini, segera ke taman dekat rumahmu karena aku sedang menunggumu.

End

PROLOG

"Darimana kamu bisa yakin aku akan datang?", pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Echizen yang tengah merasakan kebahagiaan di dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Setelah menerima surat itu, dia segera datang ke taman. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, kakinya segera berlari begitu melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku tahu kamu akan datang Ryo", Tezuka menjawab pertanyaan Echizen tanpa meregangkan pelukannya. Ya dia amat merindukan kekasihnya, berpisah darinya hampir membuatnya gila. Namun kini semua masalah telah selesai, dan kekasihnya telah berada di dalam pelukannya. Tak sia-sia membuat beberapa lembar surat yang hampir membuatnya mati karena malu. Memikirkannya membuat senyuman itu tercetak di wajahnya.

"Oh ya Mitsu, aku tak pernah menyangka kamu bisa menulis surat sepanjang itu".

Blushhh

Rona merah di wajahnya langsung tercipta, dan dia mengeluh pada bulan yang tak bisa membantunya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahahaha.. aku sungguh tak menyangka, kalau seorang Kunimitsu Tezuka bisa….hmmpppp…..", kalimat itu terputus seketika. Saat Tezuka mulai mencium bibir Echizen dengan lembut. Mengecap rasa manis yang terasa di bibirnya. Lidahnya meminta izin untuk masuk, dan saat Echizen membuka mulutnya secepat kilat lidah itu masuk. Lidahnya mulai menggoda di dalam bibir Echizen, membelai setiap sudut disana. Dan Echizen pun membalas dengan ikut memainkan lidahnya, hingga lidah mereka saling membelit. Pelukan mereka semakin merapat, seoalah enggan berpisah satu sama lain.

Kedua tangan Tezuka memegang pipi Echizen, tak ingin ciuman ini terlepas sedikipun. Sedangkan Echizen memeluk pinggang Tezuka dengan eratnya.

Kedua insane dimabuk asmara itu seolah tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Mereka terlalu bahagia, karena kini ada keyakinan yang takkan mudah goyah diantara hati mereka. Mereka terus berpelukan dan berciuman mesra, seakan hanya ada mereka di dunia ini.

Fin

Gmn?

Kacau ya? Jelek?

Ahhh….

Maaf deh, abis tiba-tiba pengen nulis soal mereka sih. Dan ngebayangin beneran Tezuka nulis tuh surat bikin gak kuaaaattt….! Hehehehe..

Ditunggu ripiewnya ya…

Tq


End file.
